Sacrifice
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia finds herself on the Hidden Leaf Village after the attack from Acnologia. With no idea on how to go back, she will try to find a way to go back to her friends with the help of Naruto and the other. Naruto x Lucy, Rated M for future Lemons and possibly Yuri.


**Sacrifice**

 **Chapter: ONE - Enter: My Alien Friend**

Darkness cloaked the peaceful night of **Konoha.** An earie feeling surfaced the village, perhaps it was due to the silence that irked throughout the village.

It was late in the night, the villagers were already done with their daily routine, back in their home with their family. The guards would snore occasionally while dozing off in their duty.

However, one boy was different. He had no sense of time when he needed to be strong. He needed to train harder than anyone else. **Uzumaki Naruto,** was training with a few kunai as he marked a nearby tree. Last time his crush was gawking over his rival, Sasuke Uchiha who had perfectly aced the skill shot test, while he missed it all. He needed to perfect his aim if he wanted to compete against him.

His training ground was deep in the forest of Konoha. He needed a place where he would not be disturbed by anyone and he could make as much noise as he wanted, without fearing any villagers complaining. After all, they would try to find any reason to get on his back. They hated the demon child. The cursed child. The murderer. At least that's what he was in their mind.

What also made this place good for training was the surrounding trees. They not only supplied him with free fruits but was also an essential tool to practice his jumps and punches. Over the years he had turned the place into a mini training ground that suited his style. Having good night vision, it didn't matter to him that the trees would surround any moon light to sip through. It didn't matter at all.

As the young blonde ninja continued with his training, a loud noise reached his ears. It was the noise that sounded like an object falling on the ground that was embedded with dry fallen leaves.

He slightly gulped. Yes, Naruto had good night vision, but he did not have immunity of being scared of ghosts. He lit a rasengan on his palm as he slowly walked towards the 'noise'.

Once the light reached ahead, he could see something lying down. On closer inspection, it was a girl who looked slightly older than him, unconsciously laying on the ground. He quickly made his way to her to check on her.

"Who the hell is this?" He deadpanned after seeing her unusual clothing. It was nothing like the dress girls wore here. It was revealing and bright and the designs were unknown to him.

"Oi, oi!" He poked the girl's cheek with a small log he found lying around. "Are you dead?" He poked few more times before putting his finger underneath her nose. "Yup, still breathing."

He scratched his nose lightly, trying to figure out a way to wake her up. A sly smile brushed his face as he had an idea. He wiggled his fingers in front of her with a smile. "Tickle attack!"

…

He looked shocked once it had no effect. "Is she even alive? Gosh, how can you resit the tickle of great Naruto Uzumaki?! Believe it!"

...

'Guess I will take her to Grandma Tsunade." He tried to pick her up on his back, but she was taller than him. He groaned with frustration before picking her up bridal style as he rested her head on his chest. He jumped up with her as he made his way towards the city.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Okay Shizune, this is the last time I will sign these-" The Hokage almost spilled her drink as someone jumped through the window and landed inside the office.

"What the heck Naruto?!" She growled. "Who the hell is that?!" Her attention then went to the girl that he was holding.

"Yo, Grandma Tsunade. I found this girl in the forest while I was training. She is not dead, I checked she was breathing but she wouldn't wake up. So here she is, be a good doctor and cure her. Cya!" Naruto placed the girl on top of her desk before casually leaving the office through the window.

.

.

.

"What the hell?! Come back here you lil shit!"

"He is already gone…" Shizune spoke with a nervous smile.

…

Tsunade sighed and calmly sat down. "This idiot causing trouble all the time, who is she anyway?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. Shizune checked on the girl's pulses quickly, just to be sure she was not in critical condition. Not that there was any visible wound on her body.

"She doesn't certainly look like a ninja, judging from her fragile hands, her dress is quite unusual I must say… I have never seen such in the **Fire Nation,** maybe a foreigner?"

"Let's wake her up first." Tsunade tiredly placed her palm on top of the girl's forehead as it began to glow. Within mere seconds, the girl gained back her consciousness and opened her eyes in shock. The shock caused her to roll over the table and fall on the ground.

"Ouch…" She fell face first on the ground as she rubbed her nose.

"Calm down." Shizune went to her and helped the girl up.

She gave the girl a few seconds to regain her posture before she spoke up.

"Who are you guys? Where is Natsu?" She took a step back and instinctively cowered before memories of a certain even flashed before her. Her eyes slightly watered. "W-what did you guys do to N-Natsu?!"

Shizune gave the girl a questioning look, while Tsunade glared at her for being annoyingly loud. She had more reasons to want to grab her skinny neck and choke her and send her back to coma.

Firstly, she was wasting her time, it was supposed to be her break for the day!

Secondly, she was accusing her for who knows what.

"Listen girl, I have no idea what you are talking about, so will you _kindly_ stop shivering like a lost cat and let us know where you are from? Who are you?"

She frowned from the rude attitude but decided to answer as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"We were attacked by **Acnologia…** then the whole island started to sink… that's all I remember." She answered, her eyes watering yet again.

"Acnologia? Who's that?" Shizune asked.

'This annoying lil girl… she ignored by question!' Tsunade internally fumed but remained as composed as possible.

"Acnologia is a dragon… we were attacked by it…" She clutched her fist angrily as she looked down, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Dragon? Did you hit your head with a flat chest or something?" Tsunade asked in mock.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune scolded while Tsunade just rolled her eyes and grumbled.

"So… umm…this dragon you talking about…err.." Shizune was soon interrupted by the Hokage.

"Come on Shizune, you don't believe in this nonsense this girl is saying. Right? Don't be a fool, this must be a stupid joke, or a spy sent by the **Raikage.** That old rock is salty because of how the negotiation turned out."

"This is not a joke or nonsense!" The girl yelled furiously, completely catching the duo off-guard.

Tsunade was about to yell back but stopped once fresh tears began to cascade down the girl's eyes. The girl looked angry and fierce, yet her tears didn't stop.

'Ugh…' Tsunade cleared her head and calmed down. Maybe there were more to it than just a foolish joke. So she allowed the girl to explain everything.

..

..

..

"So your name Is Lucy Heartfilia, not a name I have heard in my life so this proves to be more reasonable to make me feel whatever you are saying is true." She took a brief break before speaking up with a serious tone. "Whatever you are saying only means one thing, you are not from this place."

"What do you mean I am not from this place? This is **Fiore** , right?" Lucy asked with half certainty as panic flushed on her face.

Tsunade shook her head. "This is Konoha, and there is no place named Fiore in the entire Fire Nation."

 **(Scene Change- Next Day)**

Naruto found himself sitting on the floor inside the Hokage office, with a wide spread frown on his face. He was supposed to be spending time with his precious Sakura chan, not being stuck in this stupid office.

"Naruto are you even listening?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I am! So, this girl over there is an alien from different planet who uses magic and doesn't know crap about chakra. Is that all?! Why are you calling _me_ for this?" He yelled back.

Lucy looked down sadly after his little tantrum, feeling like a burden to the people she met last night. She was told this boy, Naruto was the one who had found her unconscious in the forest. So she wanted to thank him for that but… he seemed annoyed with her.

"I am sorry for troubling you… I will be leaving soon, I just wanted to thank you for finding me and helping me." Lucy looked at him with apology, causing him to feel guilty.

'Damn, I must have gone overboard. I didn't want to mean it that way… ugh, it's not her fault, she didn't knowingly interrupt my time with Sakura chan.' Naruto stood up and forced a smile to control the damage.

"No, it's no big deal! I just happened to find you while I was training." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, where are you going? Do you know anyone around?"

"Naruto if you were listening, she must be from some entirely different world. Before you open your mouth, Inoichi already checked her mind and we found some interesting images on her world and the dragon she speaks of." Tsunade explained.

Though it fell in deaf ears as he got lost halfway through the explanation.

"I don't get half the stuff, but if she is from another world, she is an alien right?"

"I am not!" Lucy half yelled, and half held back. She didn't want to sound rude to him, but the constant name calling was getting into her nerves.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow mockingly. "What are you then?"

"I am a wizard from **Fairy Tail,** see." Lucy showed her guild mark on her wrist. A pink insignia that was a mark that every member of the guild had embedded on their body.

"The hell is Fairy Tail? He deadpanned.

….

"It's my guild…" She looked down as images of the island sinking along with her friends flashed in her mind. 'I hope they are alive…'

Naruto seen her face falter, so he didn't open his mouth as it seemed to just make her sad, mostly.

"I will be taking my leave, thank you all for listening to me and helping me."

Before the Hokage had a say in it, Naruto beat her and interrupted.

"No, you are not. You don't know anything about this place, you will get lost and end up in some scary **Goblin's** nest!" He pointed at her in an accusing manner. "Then it will be my fault and you will curse me after you die for not stopping you!"

'What exactly is he on about?' Was the thought on their minds.

However, his little speech made her smile. He reminded her a lot of how Natsu would act like. Childish and cute.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention. Lucy looked at the Hokage while Naruto sat down in the floor with his arms crossed and annoyance written all over his face.

"As Naruto said, minus the goblin and curse part, he was the one to find you so it's natural for him to feel responsible for you."

"Hey! I am not her babysitter." Naruto growled.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled, causing his frown to intensify.

"So, as I was saying, he is responsible for you, so we can't let you go out alone, at least not until we know you can defend yourself." Tsunade explained briefly.

"But I can defend myself! I am a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy grabbed her purse and showed them her **Gold Keys.** "I can summon spirits with it and they can help me fight!"

"Oh really? Well I can summon toads and they can help me fight too!" Naruto declared proudly.

Tsunade ignored him and focused on her instead.

"Do you mind showing us?" She asked her. Lucy nodded.

She took out the key for **Leo,** and tried to summon him. What she expected was Loki to come out in bright lights with some cheesy pick up line. But none of that happened, instead her attire change with a bright light and was replaced with an outfit that had fire-y design on it. She had orange gloves and shoes and could feel them heating up.

"Oh, I can summon spirits. Oh, they can help me fight. Oh, I can defend myself, I am a wizard~ It's just some lame clothes changing jutsu!" Naruto mocked, mimicking her girly tone as she glared at him.

"I am telling you I could! I don't know what happened!" Lucy lifted her arm in frustration and soon found a laser that looked like fire, being released from her palm as it almost hit Naruto had he not dodged.

"What the?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto growled and breathed hard for his dear life.

Lucy looked at her gloves and could see the mark of Leo on it. 'This is weird…'

"Maybe because there is no magic caster in this world. We have chakra, maybe that might have had an effect." Tsunade spoke.

Lucy nodded as she looked at her gold keys. The key that she had used just now, had turned black. 'That's… weird.'

"Anyways Naruto, she will be leaving with you. I can't assign her as a ninja for obvious reason, best I can do is give her a civilian's right. Got it?" She didn't really leave a choice for the blonde.

As usual, he would have a say on it which she knew already. "Before you cry and moan, I will give you extra money for ramen and her living expenses."

"Yush! Lucy you can stay in my house for as long as you want! In fact, you can stay there forever! No, stay there forever!"

Lucy sweat dropped. 'What's with him? Didn't he seem annoyed with me earlier?'

Lucy didn't want to intrude but he had no other choice. She knew nothing about this world, so the best would be to stay here and find a way to go back to her friends.

"Well I cannot go if I don't have my spirits. I was planning to reverse summon myself to the spirit world, but seems like that won't be happening… nor am I good at combat." She looked at Naruto briefly.

'He seems like a good person too… despite how he acts.'

"if it's no big deal, can I stay in this village until I figure out things? That would be a great help."

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Shizune give her the paper works." She then looked at Lucy. "Just fill the civilian documents, and you are welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

 **Author's Note: It's a reboot of my original fanfiction which is taken down. I am rewriting it, hope you like it.**

 **Character Age:**

 **Naruto : 15**

 **Sasuke: 16**

 **Sakura: 14**

 **Lucy: 16**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Lucy.**


End file.
